Steam Ed
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: What happens when Ed gets the steam platform? Why, he becomes the Steam Boy of Peach Creek!A mix between Steam Boy and Ed, Edd, N Eddy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did. I'm only making this because there's no "Steamboy" in the movie section. And also because this is really cool. I got the idea from a "Steamboy" fan fiction me and my brother got and just put the Ed's in it. I hope that you enjoy it.

It was another day at Peach Creek High. Only on this day something momentous was going to happen. A new marvelous invention that would revolutionize the world is going to be made. The creator is Ed. He rushed out of metal shop and showed his invention to DD. "Whatcha think of it DD? Pretty smart eh?" DD looked over the metal contraption. It looked like a metal bucket with pipes coming out of the bottom. It had a seat and bike handlebars on the top. Bike pedals were near the bottom and were used as footholds. And on the top was a steel ball with to tunnel like holes sticking out and three wheel handlebars, one big one on top of the ball and one on each side of each tube.

"What is this Ed?" Asked DD, looking over the contraption. "It's a steam platform DD. Watch." Ed took the platform and laid it on the concrete ground. He sat in the seat, put his feet in the foothold, and put his hands on the wheel. He turned the wheel and quickly gripped the handlebars. Steam shot out of the nozzles at the bottom and lifted Ed and the platform of the ground. He shifted his weight from side to side to make it move around. "That's amazing Ed!" Said DD, staring in amazement at the machine Ed made. "Here's something that I saw a werewolf do." Ed then twisted the handle all the way around. A powerful blast of steam shot out and propelled Ed straight up. DD was fascinated, but soon realized the error of Ed's mistake. "The shock to the ground will kill you Ed! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LAND?" Ed looked down. DD covered his eyes. He couldn't see his only real friend die (I don't think Eddy is a good friend).

A loud thud echoed through out the hallways. DD lifted a finger off his eye and looked to see the corpse of his friend. He took his hands off his eyes when he saw that only the steam platform on the ground. "Where's Ed?" He looked around but didn't seem to find him. DD looked all around the crash sight but couldn't find any trace of Ed.

"Up here DD." Said a voice from above. DD looked up and Ed hanging onto the side of the roof over them. Since Ed was so strong, the force of falling didn't hurt him much. When Ed finally came down, DD ran over to him. "Are you all right Ed?" Ed wiped some dust off of himself and nodded. "Ed, would you mind if I borrowed this?" Asked DD, picking up the steam platform. "Sure thing DD." Replied Ed. The two then went home.

Saturday. 3/18/06. 10:00. Ed was just about to leave his house when he got an urgent phone call from DD telling Ed to get to his house right away.

Ed ran right through the garage door leaving a body out line of Ed. "Sorry about your door DD." Said Ed. "That's not important right now Ed. There's something of a greater matter over here. Come." Ed walked over to DD's workbench. There sat the steam platform, except now it had an electric watch welded onto the top. There was also a suit made out of thick blankets of sorts and ten steel balls with wheel handles on them clipped onto the suit. "What do you think?" Asked DD anxiously, rubbing his hands together.

Ed looked over his steam platform and at the suit. "What is it?" He asked. "Those are going to make flying the steam platform a lot easier." Said DD. "Let me explain…"

What's the suit that suit and watch thing that DD made? And how will they help with the steam platform? Find out in the next chapter of Steam Ed!"

_This is a sneak-peek of the next chapter:_ Ed clutched the handlebars tight. He looked down at the steamdometer. He only had eight minutes of steam left. If he was going to catch up to the helicopter, he had to do it now. 


	2. Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did. Oh, and here's something for you thedarkoneissacweirdo.

About three months before Ed made the steam platform, Eddy used his head as a golf tee and accidentally hit Ed in the head. The blow dislodged a plastic rod that was stuck in the part of his brain labeled "smart" and got Ed to be smart. I hoe that clears everything out.

"The electric watch is a steamdometer, it lets you know how much more time you have left. It measures how long into you run out of steam, and the maximum amount is twenty minutes of steam. Go on, give it a try." Ed got on the steam platform and turned the handle a little bit. Steam started to come out and pushed him up at least two feet. The steamdometer started to go down very slowly, about five seconds per twenty seconds. He turned it up so it brought him up five feet. It started to go down faster. "That way you can plan on when to land. This suit is made to protect you from the steams heat so you won't get burnt. And these," he picks up one of the little balls, "Can be used for refueling fast. Two balls equals twenty minutes of steam, so I made ten."

Just then Eddy ran in the garage. "Guy's! I just saw a balloon! WE HAVE TO CATCH IT!" As they ran out side, they saw all the kids staring at the balloon. "That's the million dollar balloon!" Screamed Eddy. "Why's it worth so much?" Asked DD, looking at the floating balloon. "It's made out of some sort of new indestructible plastic. This was the first test subject that they made." Ed looked at DD. They both knew that the balloon was too high off the ground and it wasn't going to come back down. He quickly got into his suit and started up the steam platform. The balloon was like a floating blue marble in the sky. "Stand back!" Commanded Ed. He turned the wheel and soon blasted off the ground and in the sky. The balloon soon got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a regular balloon. Ed checked the steamdometer. He only had 2 minutes and 25 seconds of steam left. He quickly grabbed the balloon and completely stopped all the steam from coming out.

He started to fall like a rock. The ground was coming up really fast. He was 50 feet above the ground when he started to let the steam out. He slowly landed on the ground. Everyone rushed over to him. "What's that Ed?" Where'd you get that Ed?" "Can I try it Ed?" He was soon lost in a mob of kids. If he wasn't holding onto the steam platform, somebody would've probably stolen it. Then something pulled him out and took the balloon from him. He looked and saw the face of someone he has never seen before. He had combed blond hair and was wearing a yellow T-shirt and black jeans. "Thank you for retrieving my balloon." He said. He then extended his hand for a shake.

"Who are you?" Asked Ed. "I'm from the aviation society. My name is Mark." Ed looked at him. He seemed nice. Ed shook his hand. "That's quite an interesting apparatus you've got there. May I ask what it is?" "I call it the steam platform. I thought of it from watching Steam Boy." Mark was barley listening. "Can I see the blue prints?" Ed handed them to him. Mark looked over them for a few minutes. "Thanks Ed. You've been a real help. Heh Heh Heh." Mark then walked away.

A couple of weeks later Ed was flipping through the channels when he saw something on the news that caught his eyes. There was a picture of Mark with a steam platform. A news lady said, "I'm standing here with the creator of the steam platform, Mark George. Anything that you want to say about your marvelous invention?" Mark took the microphone from her hand and started to talk. "I would like to thank the creator of Steam Boy for giving me the idea. And for all of you who want to see it work, you can watch as I fly it over to the Patent Pavilion." Mark then jumped onto the steam platform and turned the wheel. He then started to float off the ground and toward town.

Ed immediately ran to DD. "Did you see that DD?" Asked Ed. Ed was wearing his steam suit and had the steam platform in his hand. "Yes, I saw the news." Answered DD. "Do you know where the Patent Pavilion is?"

"It's right in the center of town, near the candy store. Why?" Ed looked kinda ashamed. "I haven't gotten this patented yet." "Then what are you doing here? Go and get it patented!" Ed immediately ran outside and started up the steam platform. He started fly towards the candy store. He soon met up with Mark in the sky. "So, you're trying to steal my invention, eh?" Asked Ed.

"But of coarse. There's lots of money to be made." Ed quickly glanced at Marks steamdometer. He only had 1 minute of steam left while Ed had 15 minutes. "You'll run out of steam before we get to the Patent Pavilion. You'd better land now before you get hurt." Mark just laughed at Ed's suggestion. Mark pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Bring it up." A helicopter then came out of nowhere and Mark flew onto it. "You'll never catch me now! Ha ha ha!" Ed clutched his handlebars tight. He looked down at the steamdometer. He only had eight minutes of steam left. If he was going to catch up to the helicopter, he had to do it now. He turned the wheel and shot like a bullet into the helicopter. He quickly stopped the steam and just as quickly punched Mark unconscious. "You might want to turn around." Said Ed to the helicopter driver, shaking his fist. The helicopter quickly turned around. Ed then jumped out and quickly flew towards the Patent Pavilion. When he finished getting patent pending he went back to the cul-de-sac to add something to the steam platform.


	3. An ordinary day: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE or Steamboy and I never said I did.

School was out and the kids were now free to wander around the cul-de-sac in search of fun, they could sleep late, and they didn't have any homework. Everybody was outside doing something. Jimmy and Sarah were playing jump rope, Rolf and Kevin were passing the football back and forth, and Nazz was soaking up some sun. The Ed's, on the other hand were down by the lane. "Eddy, this won't work." Said DD.

"Pipe down, Sockhead! This plans genius. Kids will come from all around to go on 'Uncle Eddies Dolphin Ride'!" Eddy and Ed (really just Ed) had been digging a river that went from the lane to the river and eventually led to the playground. "Kids will be lining up for a ride like this. Will be eaten jawbreakers tonight." Johnny then turned the corner and almost fell into the water.

"You guys making another ride?" Asked Johnny anxiously. "Planks been itching for anotha oneof your cool death rides."

"You're just in time Johnny. For only a measly quarter, you can go on the shark ride." Eddy used a scary tone of voice to make Johnny want to go on it even more.

"Oh boy!" He quickly gave Eddy fifty cents, that's twenty-five cents for Johnny and Plank. "Why does this shark look like a dolphin?" Asked Johnny. Eddy quickly pushed Johnny and Plank along the water.

"Come on guy's, jawbreakers on me!" Eddy immediately started for the candy store. But as soon as he turned around he ran into someone. She had red hair and a polka dotted shirt.

"The Kanker sisters." Said DD in horror.

"Watch ya got there shrimp?" Asked May.

"Nothing." Eddy quickly tossed the jar to Ed, who quickly put it in the inside of his jacket.

"It's the money for the flowers they were going to buy us." Said Lee. "Get em." The Ed's started to panic.

"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" Asked Eddy, frantically looking around for an escape. He soon realized that there were fences to his sides, a river behind him, and the Kankers in front of them.

"Oh dear." Said DD. He then remembered that there were six more dolphins left. "Onto the dolphins gentlemen!" All three of them jumped onto a dolphin and started to go with the flow. The Kankers followed. May pulled out a bobby pin and shot into DD's dolphin using a rubber band. "Help! I'm losing air!" As the air ran out, DD started to slow down and sink.The Kankers were almost caught up to him.

"Don't worry DD!" Cried Ed. He quickly kicked his feet and pulledDD onto his dolphin. The bobby pin was stuck to DD's sock, so when he got pulled off of the dolphin, it exploded. The force gave them a tremendous blast forward.

"Pull out your fans girls!" Commanded May. All of the Kankers pulled out those mini electric fans and turned them on. The fans propelled them forward and they were starting to gain on the Ed's.

"They may have fans, but I've got feet! DD, take control of the dolphin." DD was now holding the handlebars of the dolphin and steered them clear of floating twigs and rocks while Ed kicked his feet like a maniac. They soon passed Eddy.

"Wait for me! They're gaining!" Ed looked back and saw that the Kankers were only a few feet away from Eddy.

_Will Edand DDbe able to save Eddy from the evil Kankers? Or will Eddy be brought into the trailer house of torment. And most importantly, will the Ed's be able to get the jawbreakers that they desperately long for! _


	4. An ordinary day: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE or Steamboy and I never said that I did.

"Help!" Screamed Eddy. He was so small that his legs couldn't reach the water, so he couldn't kick himself forward.

"DD, turn it around." DD steered the inflatable dolphin towards Eddy and Ed started to kick his legs faster. Soon they were almost to Eddy, but the Kankers were too. "Grab my hand." Ed shot his hand forward. Eddy leaned toward Ed, but was suddenly jerked back. May had grabbed the end of the dolphin and was now using the fan to push her dolphin against the current.

"Jump for it Eddy!" Yelled DD. Eddy quickly jumped off his dolphin and onto Ed's. Eddy had to sit in the middle while Ed was in the back kicking and DD was in the front steering. The dolphin then started to go faster. "Slow down Ed." Said DD.

"I've stopped kicking. We're caught in the tide." The three were now floating in the river. "The tide will soon take us to the park. Soon will be able to get off this death ride and run home." A strong wind started to blow.

"Oh no!" Yelled Eddy. They all looked back to see that the Kankers had picked up a big branch and were using it as an oar. They were starting to go faster and faster. "Ed, do something."

"Way ahead of you." Ed had picked up some pointy branches that were floating in the water. He tossed one at Lee's dolphin. She jumped off onto Mari's dolphin before it exploded. He tossed another one at Mari's dolphin. They both jumped into the water and swam onto May's dolphin. May blocked all the twigs thrown at her with the big branch she had picked up.

"They're almost here!" DD started to panic. He looked around to see if there was anything that could possibly help them. "We're doomed gentlemen. It's been nice knowing you."

"What's that?" Asked Ed. He was pointing to a dark spot in the water. It was at the bottom of the river and was starting to rise up fast. It shot out of the water and sailed over the Ed's. When it landed onto the water, there was a weird kid standing on top of the floating dolphin. He had a watermelon half on his head and was holding a mop with a plank of wood tied to the end.

"Splinter, it looks like those three kids are in trouble. I, Captain Melonhead must save them from the three evil witches." Captain Melonhead then started to jump on his dolphin until it launched him over onto the Ed's dolphin's head. "Professor Scam, I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but we're going to have to work together to stop those three."

"I'm not Professor Scam. I'm just Eddy."

"Oh really?" The Captain then tore off Eddy's clothes to reveal Eddies Professor Scam out fit. "Now help me out."

"Fine." Mumbled Eddy. "Come to me Dollar Carpet!" A giant dollar with Eddy's picture on it flew over and Eddy jumped onto it. "Try my Ray of Riches!" He put his fingers to his head and shot dollar signs at May. They soon pushed her off and she swam onto shore.

"Now it's my turn." Captain Melonhead jumped onto the dolphin and pushed May off with Splinter.

"Now you're going to get it Melonhead." Lee punched him into the water. He used Splinter to float back up.

"You got him wet!" Splinter then started to shake. Melonhead was holding him so that the mop handle was facing towards the dolphin. When he swelled up, it shot the handle like a bullet and sent the dolphin sinking. Lee swam onto land and ran into the woods. "Remember to brush your teeth and eat your broccoli!" Melonhead and Splinter then disappeared into the woods.

Eddy soon came back and landed onto the dolphin as plain old Eddy. They soon landed onto the port at the park. "Now lets head to the candy store before, AHHH!" Turned out the Kanker sisters ran over to where they landed after falling off. It all went down hill from there.


	5. The Carnival Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did.

It was three weeks into summer vacation and everybody was enjoying every piece of it. The Ed's, however, were running from yet another angry mob of kids who wanted their money back from the scam they had just pulled. "Run faster guys!" Said Ed.

"I'm getting a side stitch Ed!" Hollered DD, grabbing the spot where it hurt. Ed ran back and picked up DD and started to catch up with Eddy again. "Can't we just give them the money back?"

"Never!" Eddy looked back at the kids and then at the up coming candy store. "We're almost there guys! Only a couple of minutes!" Eddy was starting to drool uncontrollably. He soon slipped on his own drool and accidentally tripped DD and Ed along with them. They then got there usual pounding while the kids quickly took their money back. "This happens every time!" Complained Eddy.

"Why don't we just earn the money honestly instead of tricking the kids?" Asked DD, wiping the dust off of his orange shirt.

"That would require work, Sockhead."

"And running away and thinking up complicated plans isn't work?" Asked DD in a rhetorical tone of voice.

"Let's see what Lumpy has to say about this. What's harder Ed?" Ed didn't answer. "Hello." Eddy took off his shoe and threw it at Ed's head. "What are you looking at?"

"That." Ed pointed to the poster on the fence. It had a picture of a Ferris wheel and a clown on it.

It said, "Come to the carnival! We're going to have food, fun, and clowns galore. Coming this Saturday." "So what?" Asked Eddy.

"Do you remember the last time the carnival came to the cul-de-sac?" DD and Eddy couldn't remember. "This may be the last time that the cul-de-sac has a carnival. And I bet that you could open up your own booth and sell stuff." That convinced Eddy to go, and if Eddy went, the other two Ed's had to go to make sure that the kids didn't beat him too badly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the day of the carnival and the Ed's ran over as fast as they could. Ed, unfortunately, had to stay home because he was grounded for not taking the freezer experiment out of the freezer. So Eddy and DD set up their booth. They were going to sell lemonade and solar cooked hotdogs. They were raking in money. The hotdogs were great, and since they were so hot, everybody bought lemonade. By the time it was four o' clock (they got there at eight in the morning) they had nearly twenty dollars.

"Lets go find that candy vendor that sells jawbreakers." Said Eddy. Sop they closed there shop and walked around the park, looking for the spot that sold candy. The saw the animal hut that had a giant lion head on the front, and the toy store that had four giant leg parts that were going to be used to build a giant toy, the dinosaur back slide, and the four Ferris Wheels when they finally got to the candy store.

"Do you think that the toy store was really going to make a giant toy using those parts?" Asked DD, slurping on his grape flavored jawbreaker.

"Probably. What else does that weirdo have to do?" Answered Eddy, sucking on his lime flavored jawbreaker. By the time they were done sucking on their jawbreakers, they started to head for the gates. But when they got there, they were closed and locked. "Hey what gives?" Asked Eddy. There was a group of people wanting to get out but finding that they could not leave.

A megaphone turning on then stopped the talking. "Attention circus participants."

"Who is it?" Asked Eddy, trying to see past all of the tall people.

"It's the clown leader." Answered DD.

"As you may already know the gates have been locked. Do you know why they have been locked?" Asked the head clown.

"You lost the key?" Yelled Eddy.

"NO! It's because we are going to take your town prisoner in my plan for world domination! Clowns! Jepato! Prepare the carnival beast!" Clowns started to run out of every building and began to do something. The ones that came out of the animal hut blasted off the head on the animal hut. Jepato, the toy store man, attached the legs to the Dinosaur Back Slide using the Ferris Wheels as hinges. The head then land on the body. And so the legs could bend, the clowns used their long line of handkerchiefs to act as rope. Now the clown master was on top of the beast and was controlling it with a remote control.

He then marched it out of the carnival zone and moved on to the cul-de-sac. Seeing the trouble, Ed quickly put on his suit and started up the steam platform. It was going to take a lot of work to take down this beast.


	6. The flying ride

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE or Steamboy and I never said that I did

Ed jumped out of his window and ran towards the carnival. He decided that he would be using a lot of steam to beat this monster, so he decided to save it. By the time he was half- way there he was out of breath and the monster was starting to walk out into the open. "Time to try it out." Ed said to himself. He then used the steam platform and shot himself up into the air. When he was about fifty feet high, he tilted the platform and let a little steam out. Then he released the wings he added and glided over to the carnival. The clown master saw Ed flying towards him.

"So, that's the guy I was warned about. Now what did Phil say to do in case I ran into him? Oh yes! I have to do this!" The clown master then pushed one of the buttons on the remote control. The beast lifted a paw and swung it, sending the nails on it to fly towards Ed.

"Whoa!" Ed did some turns and successfully dodged them. Ed turned the wheel on the platform and shot off like a rocket. He made swift turns in the sky and was soon heading towards the clown master. When he was twenty feet away, Ed let go off the platform and landed on the beast. The platform flew like a bullet and hit the clown master off of his beast. The clown was gasping for the air that he got knocked out of him while pressing the red button on the remote. Ed was standing on the head of the monster and was quickly refilling the platform when the ground shook. He looked and saw that it was just the head of the monster moving its head.

It then shot out its tongue, grabbed the clown master with it, and then ate him. Everybody then just stared at it. Then a cheer rose up from all of the kids trapped in the carnival. "That was easier than I thought." Said Ed. He was about to jump off when the head shook again. When Ed looked, he saw the eyes do something weird. They started to come together to from one eye. One see through plastic eye. And the clown master was sitting in it!

"Ha! Thought you could get rid of me, eh? Well, ya didn't!" He now had a big computer in the room he was sitting in. He started to march towards town.

"Aw man this is bad!" Said Ed. He tried to think of something, but he couldn't.

DD looked at the monster. As it walked past him he looked at the legs. He saw that a rod in the leg hole kept them together. "Ed!" He yelled. "Aim for the legs!" Ed was out of earshot and was panicking. DD had to get up, but how? He looked around and saw the ride that spins while you're on the seat. He then saw the Indy cars and some tools next to them. And then he saw the kid planes. DD ran over to the Indy car and brought it and the tools with him to the ride. Then he got the kid planes and brought one to the spinning ride. He quickly dismantled part of the airplane and the car and started to add them onto the spinning platform ride. When he was done, he cut some off the rope that was holding the platform s it was pretty weak.

"Eddy, start the ride!" Eddy ran up to the control house and pressed the start button. The platforms started to spin and spin. DD had put on the planes wings and the propeller. He had put the gas and brake pedal next to his feet and wheels on the bottom. While he was spinning, the rope was starting to break more and more. When he was at the height of the spinning circle, the rope snapped and sent him flying through the air. "Please work." DD said. He then pull on a string that was connected to the left wing, causing part of the wing to lift up. The plane started to turn left. He then pressed the gas pedal and started to speed up. Now that he knew that it worked, he just had fly towards Ed. He steered and pulled until he was flying towards Ed. When he was in earshot, he yelled, "Ed! Aim for its knees!" He then flew off. Ed looked at the knees. He could deduce from what DD had said and the building of movable knees like that that he could just blast the rods out with a blast of steam.

So Ed jumped off of the monster and started for the knees.


	7. Frank

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE or Steamboy and I never said that I did

Ed jumped off of the head of the beast and slowly landed on to the ground. He looked at the legs from the side and saw that they were indeed held together by rod like hinges. "That's like the arm on my G.I. Joe." Mumbled Ed. "So if I take out the hinges, the legs won't work. But I'll also have to get rid of the rope pulling the legs up." So Ed started to think with what little time he had left. He then thought of the idea that would save the town. He ran up a building and started to fly up along the side of it. When he was at the right height, he pointed the nozzle on the platform at the rod and shot out a mighty blast of steam. Holding his place by keeping his feet on the wall, the steam soon pushed the rod out. The right leg was down and now it couldn't make sharp left turns.

"Oh no!" Cried the clown master. "He'll soon take out all of my legs with that infernal platform of his." He pressed one of the buttons on the keyboard. The monster opened its mouth and started to shoot out its tongue in an effort to whip Ed. But Ed was making sharp turns by repeatedly blasting out steam. Soon he was by the back of the monster and had only three minutes of steam left. He looked at the back legs and saw that they were perfectly aligned.

DD soon flew near Ed. "DD! Keep him distracted!" So DD flew around like a fly around the head of the monster. The clown master kept shooting out the tongue, not moving the beast from its spot. Ed flew to another house and started to shoot steam at the left hind leg rod. Since the legs were aligned the rod shot out and knocked the rod in the right hind leg out and made the beast collapse.

"DRAT!" Cried the clown master. His beast lay in ruins. Ed landed on the back and ran up to the head of the beast. He tried to punch a hole in the top, but the see through plastic was too tough. So with his ten minutes of steam left he shot himself up and shot the steam platform directly down. The plastic shattered and Ed soon landed in the cockpit.

"Give it up clown master," Said Ed, picking up his steam platform, "It's over."

The clown master just laughed. "Ha ha ha! You just think that it's over, but you're wrong!" He then pushed the red button on the control panel. The whole thing shook and knocked Ed to his feet. The head fell to the ground and then started to squirm. A tail popped out of the back of it and it started to slither around the cul-de-sac.

"What's happening?" Commanded Ed.

"The carnival beast is now in emergency mode. It does not listen to me, it only attacks anything that has heat!" The monster was slithering to a house and started to ram into it.

ED started to think as fast as he could. If it was only attracted to heat, then he just had to make a big fire and it would melt while attacking it. He had trouble thinking of what could possibly make a flame that big. That's when he got his idea. He quickly refilled the platform and flew up to where DD was. "DD! You've got to land! I've got an idea!" As soon as DD landed, Ed drained the gasoline from the tank and dragged it off somewhere. While he was doing that, DD was adding on wheels and stuff so he could steer the plane on the ground. When Ed was done, he went over to the jugglers place and started to collect those flaming torches. He then lighted one and threw into the fire pit.

There was an explosion of heat. The wood he had collected from the toy store was burning brightly. The monster soon started to slither right into the fire. It tried to strangle the fire, but it would end up grabbing nothing. ED flew into the cockpit and took the clown master out and had some kids tie him up. Ed then put the other flaming sticks in the monster. Soon it was nothing but melted metal. "So," Ed said, walking over to the clown master, "Got anything to say before you go to jail?"

"Yes." He said with a grin. "Thank you for bailing me out, Paul." Ed was shocked. He turned around and saw that a man who was wearing a black cape and a black top hat had knocked out the kids who were standing guard.

"You're welcome Frank." Ed was shocked. This man locked kind of like his dad. But he knew it couldn't be his dad because he died in an explosion. "Hello Steamboy." He said. Frank then pulled down his sleeve to reveal a mechanic arm. He aimed a hole at Ed and a pinball shot out. Ed was soon unconscious.

When Ed came to he saw DD looking down on him. "DD, where's the Frank guy and the clown master? Did you catch them?" DD shook his head. ED had completely forgotten what Frank look liked except that he was wearing a black cape and a black top hat. So after that Ed went home and started to think.

"Those two seemed to know each other. Maybe they're both involved in the crime. That would mean that we have to catch two people now. And if they're working together, what could they be trying to do?" Ed eventually decided to call it a night and went to bed.


	8. Smokeboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Steamboy or EENE and I never said that I did.

It was summer vacation and the Ed's were busy working on a new scam. It was a scorching day so they couldn't sell anything hot. Eddy was pacing back and forth, scratching his head for an idea. "We could… nah, can't do that. We could sell… too hot for that. AAAGGGGGHHHH!" Eddy was starting to go into one of his little angry moments. "Why's it so hot!"

DD, who fanning himself with his hand, looked at Eddy and answered, "The reason for this unusual amount of heat is caused by the blaze in the southern region of town."

Eddy and Ed both looked at DD with a blank stare on their face. DD let out a sigh and dumbed it down. "There's a fire down town."

"Oooohhhh." Said Eddy and Ed.

"Man, what do… That's it!"

"What's it?" Asked Ed.

Eddy started to rub his hands together. "We'll make a park!"

"But Eddy, we already have a park." DD pointed out

"But we don't have a **water park**." DD got it now. Eddy started to shout out commands and the other two Ed's started to get to work. After an hour, they were done. Eddy pulled out a cane and jumped onto their stand. "Come one, come all! Come to Eddy's Water Adventure Land! Now open for only the low, low price of .25 cents!"

Eddy waited for the crowd to come rushing in. But, surprisingly, nobody came. "Where are they?" He yelled.

"Well, since there's a fire so close to Peach Creek, there's a lot of ash and soot in the air. And since ash and soot are harmful for your lungs, people are advised to stay in their house to day. Why, I myself had to beg to go…"

Eddy grabbed DD by the shirt. "If you already knew this…" Eddy then switched from a calm voice to a loud one, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

While DD was getting yelled at from Eddy, something was happing downtown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The fire station was down at Potato Drive, trying to put out the five stores that were on fire. "We need more water!" Yelled the guy using the house.

"Ok!" Yelled one of the new people. He immediately took the house to another fire hydrant. When he got there, he saw a kid in a gray suit like Ed's standing there. The kid had silver jet back like thing with three pipes pointing downward and wore a mask like thing connected to a tank. "Hey, you should get out of here."

The kid ignored his request. "Is Peach Creek close to here?"

The fireman answered, "Yes. Just head up. Now move, there's a fire here!"

The kid chuckled. "I know there's a fire here." He then pulled out to giant match like things and lit one. "I started them." He then whacked the guy in the stomach and knocked him out. "Look out Ed, Smokeboy's comin' your way!" Black smoke then came out of the jet back and he flew off to Peach Creek.


End file.
